


Advent with Gil and Rowdy

by igorina90



Category: Rawhide (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igorina90/pseuds/igorina90
Summary: It's early december 1999 and the boys have a good time.
Relationships: Gil Favor/Rowdy Yates
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Advent with Gil and Rowdy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on otp prompts on tumblr.It's supposed to have two chapters. Please be gentle, this is my very first actual fanfic.

It was a nice, sunny day in Philadelphia, but it was December, so naturally it was rather cold out. The day had been quiet and uneventful so far at the Favor household, however it was only 4 p.m. so there was still a lot of time for any unusual or usual things to unfold. Maggie and Gillian had left to spend a few days with their aunt in the morning. They were just getting ready to leave the house to do some shopping for Christmas gifts for the girls. Rowdy had put on a t-shirt, a flannel shirt, a sweater and even thermal underwear to be on the safe side. He went downstairs to put on his winter boots and coat, as well as a beanie, gloves and scarf. When he was done, Gil expected him in the entrance-hall, ready to leave. Upon seeing Rowdy dressed in all those layers, Gil broke into a laughter. “Hun it’s freezing out alright, but it’s not like you’re gonna die of hypothermia, you know?” “Easy for you to say, you had enough time to get used to Philly winters. I on the other hand have only been here for a few days. Today is the coldest day so far and besides, you really shouldn’t talk, with those fuzzy earmuffs and mittens of yours!” He stuck out his tongue in a quite childish manner. “Yeah I guess you’re right. Come on, let’s go now.”

And with this, Gil proceeded to leave the house with Rowdy following suit. Once they had left the house and walked a few steps, Rowdy scooped up some snow in his gloved hands and stuffed it down Gil’s coat, then to try and avoid revenge, ran away giggling. It didn’t take Gil long to recover from the shock of having snow run down his back though and he made a ridiculously large snowball, ready for revenge. Meanwhile Rowdy had slowed down again and thought he was safe, not knowing about the snowball, unaware that Gil had followed him and got ready to throw the snowball at him, because he made the mistake of not looking back to make sure Gil really didn’t have anything in his hands. But when he did turn around and spotted Gil with the snowball in hand, he bolted, screaming, Gil running after him and throwing the ball. He was taken by surprise when the snowball hit him in the head, though and dropped to the ground in a heap, unmoving. Worried Rowdy might be injured or worse, Gil immediately rushed over to check on him. If something bad had happened to Rowdy because of him… Gil didn’t think he could bear the thought. He checked Rowdy’s head for any injuries and was relieved when he couldn’t find any. Then he carefully rolled Rowdy onto his back, lightly shook him and slapped his cheek, thinking he might be unconscious and could bring him back round this way. However, this was for naught, Rowdy still wouldn’t move or even open his eyes. Little did Gil know that Rowdy was merely messing with him and had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing out loud, because Gil really started to worry now. “Come on, Rowdy, I know you’re okay, aren’t you? Please don’t do this to me, you can’t be dead!” He actually considered mouth-to-mouth as next step and when he leaned in, Rowdy couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. He opened his eyes, grabbed a load of snow and threw it into Gil’s face, bursting into laughter. Gil straightened up again and shook off the snow, starting to laugh as well- mostly with relief. “Jesus Rowdy, you gave me one hell of a scare! I hope it was worth it.” “Sure was, you shoulda seen your face!” Rowdy grinned. “You know you just coulda checked for my pulse or something, right?” “Yeah, I know. I just kinda panicked, so I didn’t think of it. What were you thinking anyway, giving me such a scare?” “Nothing much, really. But you gotta admit, it was kinda funny. But I promise I won’t scare you like that again.” “Sure am glad to hear this. In hindsight I gotta admit, it was pretty funny and I did overreact quite a bit” Gil replied. Without warning, Gil hurled himself at Rowdy, initiating a wrestling match. After a few minutes of wrestling, which was mostly just both rolling around in the snow and throwing some light punches, Gil stood, triumphant, grinning wide. Rowdy used this moment to tackle Gil, taking him off his feet and pinned him to the ground, then kissed him passionately. “Who’s really the winner here? he asked when they separated again and got up. “Guess we both kinda are, aren’t we?” Gil returned. 

“Yeah, I think so too. I take it I’m forgiven now?” “Yep, you definitely are”. When they had both finally gotten up, Gil seemed to remember something. “Hey I think I saw some passersby watching us wrestle for a bit, do you think they also…” “…saw us kiss you mean?” Rowdy finished Gil’s thought. “That is possible of course, I didn’t really notice anything though.” Gil did look a bit uneasy at the thought of anybody having seen them kiss. After all, it was usually greatly frowned upon and he wasn’t sure he liked the idea too much. When Rowdy saw the worry on Gil’s face, he told him it didn’t matter to him and that it shouldn’t bother Gil either. “You’re right, as long as nobody tries to beat us up for being anything but straight, I shouldn’t worry too much about what others think.” “That’s the spirit! Anyway, I’m feeling pretty cold. I dunno about you, but I could stand a hot beverage right now. I’m sure you know a place where we could get a hot chocolate or maybe a coffee?” Rowdy looked at Gil expectantly. “Well there’s a Dunkin’ nearby that has coffee.” “Coffee sounds good. Can we also get some donuts while we’re there?” Rowdy realized that he was hungry again. Breakfast had been around three hours earlier so it was only natural, he figured. “Yeah sure, we could get a half dozen box, so each of us could get three. How does that sound?” “Fine with me.” “So, it’s settled then. We go to Dunkin’s, get a half dozen box of donuts and a coffee each.” So, they went to get their donuts and coffees and just a few minutes later, they were on their way to FDR park. “Can’t wait for the coffee to cool off so I can warm myself up better from the inside, although going into that Dunkin’ already did help a bit. Not feeling so cold anymore. Also looking forward to the donuts. I love their donuts a lot.” “I’m especially looking forward to the coffee. Haven’t had any since breakfast.” “Well I’m sure you’re also looking forward to your donuts. I know your sweet tooth, babe. You can’t deny it” Rowdy grinned.

“Guess you got me there” Gil smiled back. “Come on let’s go on into the park. They have picnic areas there where we can drink our coffees and eat our donuts. Although sitting on a bench in winter isn’t so pleasant, it’s still better than to eat and drink standing up.” “I agree wholeheartedly.” So, they walked on into the park, which was only a few minutes away from the Dunkin’. Soon, they arrived at the picnic are, found a bench, got the snow off to sit down and eat their donuts and drink their coffee. “Where are we gonna go to get presents for the girls anyway? Have any particular store in mind?” Rowdy asked Gil around a mouthful of donut. “I was thinking of KB Toys, but it’s a while from here. We should take the car. Should have thought of that before leaving the house, I guess.” Gil replied. “Yeah you’re right. You should have.” “But while we’re already here, we might as well go for a walk through the park. We can still go back to get the car later.” “Sounds good to me”. As soon as they had finished eating and drinking, they started their stroll through the park, arms linked together, walking in comfortable silence. They had been walking like this for a while until they reached a pond, that was frozen. It was Gil who broke the silence first: “I dare you to walk on the ice of that pond.” “You’re on! Don’t think I’m scared or anything.”

With that Rowdy went over to the pond to walk onto the ice. He had only taken a few steps, when he heard a cracking sound. Unfortunately, the ice was thinner than expected. Hearing that sound made him try and turn around, but every movement made the ice crack more until he fell through the ice into the icy water. The water was not very deep, but the cold made it hard for Rowdy to move. And wearing his winter clothes didn’t help much either. Although he had only been in the water for a few moments, he already felt the biting cold creep into every fiber of his body. As he didn’t really feel able to reach the edge of the ice and pull himself out, he called out for Gil. “Gil, help me!” Gil immediately rushed over to the pond, took a few careful steps onto the ice, making sure not to break it any further. Once he reached the edge of the hole, he lay down on his stomach, trying to reach Rowdy, but found he was a little too far away from the edge of the hole. “Try to move toward me and grab my hand.” Rowdy felt it gradually harder to move, but he tried really hard to move toward Gil and eventually managed to reach the edge of the hole. Gil grabbed Rowdy’s hand and pulled him closer, until he could reach underneath his armpits and pull him out of the water, straightening up. Slowly but steadily, they stood up and walked off the ice. “Th-thanks for ge-getting mmme out of the wwatter.” Rowdy said, teeth chattering. “Don’t mention it! Now come on, let’s get you back home.” Sssoundss tterriffic!” Gil wrapped his arm around Rowdy’s shoulder, pulling him close to him in order to try and get him a little warmer.

After about fifteen minutes, they got back home. Gil hastily unlocked the door and hurried upstairs, dragging Rowdy along, heading for the bathroom. Once they were inside the bathroom, Gil helped Rowdy take off his clothes. He had difficulties taking off his clothes on his own, because he was shivering so badly and Gil knew it would be best if Rowdy got out of his cold, wet clothes as quickly as possible. He took off his clothes as well to join Rowdy in the shower, turning on the water before Rowdy actually got inside. At first, he made sure the water wasn’t too hot, but actually pretty cold. “Go on, get into the shower cabin already.” Rowdy did as he was told and found the water was unnecessarily cold. “Aw mmann, t-the ww-water iss ssso cccold” he complained. “Trust me, you wouldn’t want the water to be too hot.” After a little while, Gil figured the temperature could be increased a little. “You can turn the water a little warmer now” he told Rowdy and finally got into the shower himself. If he had to be honest, he was feeling rather cold himself, so a warm shower did seem appealing. “Are you feeling warmer already?” Gil asked “Yeah I am” Rowdy replied. “Oh Rowdy, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have dared you to walk on the ice of that pond. I should have known it might be too thin to carry you.” “’T wasn’t your fault. If anything, it was mine just as much. I didn’t have to do it. After all, it was me who decided to walk on that ice. I could’ve just as easily said no, but I didn’t.” “Thanks, Rowdy. It means a lot. And I guess you’re right.” “’S nothing” Rowdy smiled warmly at Gil. After a few more minutes enjoying the now hot water and finally feeling warmer again, they stepped out of the shower and toweled off, then put on their pjs because they decided they should stay in for the rest of the day, so there was no use putting on anything else. When they finished putting on their sleepwear, Rowdy noticed that Gil was wearing a onesie. “Didn’t know you had one of those let alone they made them your size.” He found it quite hard to hold back his laughter, but thought better not to. “As a matter of fact, yes they do make them my size. Maggie got it for my birthday and I’ll be damned not to wear it.” “That does make sense I guess. You wouldn’t want to disappoint your daughter. It looks cute on you, to be honest, although I gotta admit at first, I thought it looked quite silly. But it’s sorta growing on me already.” “Glad to hear that.”

Then they went on downstairs. Gil was headed for the kitchen. “Gonna make some eggnog, want any?” “Sure, I’d love some as well.” “Alright, then I’ll make some more.” Once he had entered the kitchen, Gil gathered all of the ingredients and equipment he’d need. First, he separated the eggs, then he whisked the yolks, the cup of sugar and a pinch of salt in a large punch bowl until the sugar dissolved. Next, he whisked in the three cups of whole milk, two cups of cream and two cups of rum, covered it and put the base into the fridge. When he was done he went into the living room where Rowdy had already turned on the tv and surfed the channels while he waited for Gil to arrive. After Gil had entered the room, he put the video cassette he rented for the night into the VCR. They decided to watch a few movies that night and wanted to start the night by watching Notting Hill. “I put the eggnog base into the fridge. It has to chill for about two hours” Gil told Rowdy. “Well luckily the movie’s runtime is about two hours” Rowdy replied. “I haven’t seen this movie yet, what is it about? Is it any good?” Well it’s about this guy who lives in Notting Hill, as the title suggests and who happens to run into a woman who happens to be the most famous actress in the world. First, she comes into his bookstore and later he runs into her and accidentally spills orange juice over her. He offers her to come into his nearby apartment to change which she accepts. Over the next few months of her living in his apartment they get to know each other better, but of course things aren’t so easy with his friends and the press, being as she is the most famous woman in the world.” Rowdy tried to summarize the plot as best as he could without giving away too much of the plot and hoped he’d succeeded. “Alright, sounds interesting. And after this one we’ll watch a horror flick I chose. Sound good?” “Sure does.” “Well then it’s settled.”

They curled up on the sofa watching the movie. When it had ended, Gil went back into the kitchen, got out the eggnog base and beat the egg whites until stiff peaks formed in a medium sized bowl using an electric mixer. He gently folded it into the eggnog base and then finely grated nutmeg and cinnamon over it. He poured the eggnog into cups and brought them into the living room. “Here’s your cup of eggnog. Hope you like it. Haven’t made any in a couple of years now. I usually drink the store-bought stuff.” “Thanks babe! I’m sure it tastes great.” Rowdy took the cup from Gil’s hand, who looked slightly worried and tried the eggnog. “That eggnog really does taste terrific, you did a great job! Much better than the store-bought stuff.” Gil’s face lit up. “Really? You think it’s that good?” “Yeah that’s right, I do.” “Well in that case I’d better try it myself as well.” And so, he did. “Hey you’re right, this does taste really good indeed. Didn’t think it’d turn out that good. So wanna watch that horror movie now?” “Yeah sure, which movie did you rent?” “I got one called ‘Urban Legend’. It’s about a group of students in a Folklore class being taught about urban legends, also a local one, but the common ones as well. In the past, several students were murdered by a Psych professor 25 years before. One of the students soon realizes there must be a killer on campus who kills the students in ways related to urban legends, but at first nobody believes her until it turns out that she and her friends are all part of the killers own urban legend.” “Sounds like it’d be a good movie, too.” So, Gil put the cassette into the VCR and they watched ‘Urban Legend.’ When the movie was over, they had both probably had one too many cups of eggnog and were feeling quite tipsy. Gil even started singing Christmas carols loudly and off-key. “Come on, time to go to bed.” Rowdy figured if they went to bed now he wouldn’t have to listen to any more of Gil’s attempts to sing. So, he got up and started to make his way to the bedroom. Gil stood too and wanted to follow Rowdy, but realized he must’ve gotten up too fast, because he got drowsy all of a sudden. “Rowdy would you please carry me to the bedroom, I’m feeling quite drowsy.” “I don’t think so.” “Aww come on, pretty please?” Gil looked at Rowdy pleadingly. “Look, I’m not saying I don’t wanna, it’s just that I doubt I’ll make it. I’m afraid even if I manage to pick you up, I might not get very far.” Rowdy said in defense. “That’s fair enough I guess. Do you reckon you could give it a shot though?” “Well, yeah I guess I could try. But don’t expect me to reach the top of the staircase.” “Alright.” Then Rowdy tried to pick up Gil clumsily and somehow managed to carry him a bit, but put him down again halfway to the top. “I’m afraid that’s as far as I can go” he wheezed. “From here on, you’ll have to make it on your own. You okay with that?” “What choice do I have? Somehow, they finally both arrived at the bedroom door. Rowdy opened it and they both went through. Gil walked over to the bed, swaying slightly as he did and plopped down on the bed. Rowdy followed his example and plopped down on the bed as well. “It sure was a hell of a day, wasn’t it? Pretty fun, too if you ask me.” “Yeah I agree, it was fun.” “Although I gotta admit, I coulda done without the ice bath.” “Understandably.” They both had to laugh at that. They chatted a bit more and eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms. 


End file.
